Hitherto, automated teller machines, such as those employed in financial institutions, allow a customer to pay in cash, such as coins or banknotes, and pay out cash to a customer, according to the contents of a customer transaction.
An example of technology proposed for such an automated teller machine includes a banknote pay-in/pay-out port that accepts and dispenses banknotes for a customer, a classification section that classifies the denomination and authenticity of inserted banknotes, a temporary holding section that temporarily holds inserted banknotes, and denomination cassettes that store banknotes by denomination.
In this automated teller machine, when a customer has inserted banknotes into the banknote pay-in/pay-out port in a pay-in transaction, the inserted banknotes are classified in the classification section. The automated teller machine then holds banknotes classified as normal banknotes in the temporary holding section, and banknotes that are classified as unsuitable for use in the transaction are replaced in the banknote pay-in/pay-out port and returned to the customer. Then, when the customer has approved the pay-in amount, the automated teller machine reclassifies the banknotes held in the temporary holding section by denomination in the classification section, and the banknotes are stored in the respective denomination cassettes according to their classified denomination.
As an example of such a temporary holding section, technology is proposed that includes a circular, cylinder-shaped rotating drum and a pair of long tapes that mutually face each other. One end of each of the tapes is fixed to an outer peripheral face of the drum such that the tapes overlap with each other (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-1123).
FIG. 10 to FIG. 12 illustrate an example of a temporary holding section 115. Respective components of the temporary holding section 115 are attached to a temporary holding section casing 120.
Moreover, in the temporary holding section 115, both sides of banknotes BL (see FIG. 13) conveyed in sequence, for example from a classification section, are sandwiched, at a central portion in a left-right direction thereof that is orthogonal to the conveyance direction of the banknotes BL, between an upper side tape 33 and a lower side tape 36, whilst the banknotes BL are guided by a movable guide 141. The temporary holding section 115 rotates a drum 31, winding the banknotes BL onto an outer peripheral face of the drum 31 in this state, so as to temporarily hold the banknotes BL in a space between an inside face 120E of the temporary holding section casing 120 and the outer peripheral face of the drum 31.
The movable guide 141 swings about a pivot shaft 45 to follow changes in the thickness of the banknotes BL wound onto the drum 31. As a result, a gap SP opens up between a leading end portion on the left side of the movable guide 141 in FIG. 12 and the inside face 120E of the temporary holding section casing 120.